Things They'll never say!
by Animegirl800
Summary: Things you'll NEVER hear the chararters say!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys its me Animegirl18 here with a Chapter of "Things you'll Never hear"**

**B.B:Cool dude!Raven you have to see this!**

**Raven:Now what?**

**Raven looks at B.B and then me.B.B then gives raven the paper.**

**Raven:**_**B.B is funny.**_**What the...I never say that.Who the hell are you?**

**I'm Animegirl18!**

**Raven:Whatever.**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Things you'll never hear Raven say:**

**Wow Starfire your room is awesome!(Smiles Creepy)**

**Hey B.B,Cyborg can I play with the Gamestation.**

**I drink tea because it makes me happy(Smiles even more creepy)**

**I love my dad.He's the coolest!(Goes up to Trigon and hugs him)**

**Trigon:It burns!!!!**

**I love the color pink!**

**B.B your so funny! and hot!**

**I will rule the world!!!!**

**Sure B.B I'll try your tofu.**

**Hey guys let's go shopping!!!**

**Do you think I'm sexy?**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Things you'll never hear B.B say:**

**Yo,Raven you look hot today.**

**Terra?Who's that?**

**Cyborg!I'did't mean to eat your Fried chicken!**

**Tofu taste like crap.Human crap.**

**My real name is Garfield Cuddy bear Jr. [:(**

**Oh MY GASH!!! I WIN SUPER MONKEYS 4!!!(starts breakdancing)**

**Chicks Don't Really dig the ears...**

**Terra your the most annoy,selfcenter,slow girl I ever met.GO AWAY!!!**

**Wwff...I finally cleaned my room.**

**No!!! I don't want a vacation!**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Well how was it?**

**BB:...Wow...**

**Raven:I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!**

**AAAAGGGGG!!!!**

**B.B:PLEASE REVIEW!!!(Puppy dog eyes)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's part 2 of "Things they'll never say"**

**B.B:Woho!!!**

**Oh and I like to thank the people who review!**

**Axel cratos,Cheekylildevil,ScoutAndGinger,Kinkywatersprite,And Broken sword of the Morning:You want more don't worry there going to be alot more!Thanks so much for reviewing!**

**Cyborg:You guys Rock!!!!(Thumbs up)Right Raven.**

**Raven:Yeah,whatever...**

**Starfire and Robin walk in.**

**Starfire:Friend Animegirl18,Are we to going to be in this?**

**Yes,Yes you are.**

**Starfire:How gloureus,We stall celebrate!**

**Robin:Great...**

**B.B:Here's part 2!**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Things you'll NEVER hear Starfire say:**

**I hate Mustard.**

**Robin you are a jerk!**

**This insist my real hair color...**

**I hate being orange!**

**B.B your **_**so**_** annoying!!!**

**Yo! What's up!**

**Cyborg...If you half robot...then how do you pee?!?!?**

**I hate pink,I think my friends are weird-o's,And I have a pet Worm!**

**Robin...I'm dating Speedy now...**

**Starfire:AAAWWWW!!!THERE'S A BUG ON MY BED!!!**

**Robin:I Heard you scream are you all right?**

**Starfire:bug...**

**Robin:Oh...That's just Silkie...**

**Starfire:No the other one...**

**Robin:What I don't se...OH MY GOSH!!!!**

**See Gizmo on Starfire's bed.**

**Gizmo:Hey there sexy.**

**Robin:Get the F#$ out of Starfire's Room!!!**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Thing you'll NEVER hear Robin say:**

**Do these tights make my butt look big?**

**Batman's **_**so **_**gay!**

**I love Barney!**

**Fighting crimes are for hicks(looks at Mas y Menos) I rest my case.**

**Slade's the COOLEST!**

**When I grow up I want to be just like Batman...Gay.**

**Dick what the F#$ name is that?!?! Why not Fred or Joe.It had to be Dick!**

**I feel so gay wearing tights.**

**Starfire's cute and all but...Raven's hotter(Winks at Raven)**

**Raven:Jerk off.**

**Robin:You know you want this.**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Well how was it?**

**Robin:...What the F#$ is wrong with you!!!!!Let's get h...Huh?Star...**

**Eveyone looks at Robin's butt.**

**Robin:(Blush)**

**Starfire:Friend Robin your butt does look big.**

**B.B:HAHAHA!!! DUDE!!!(Falls on the floor)**

**Raven:Woah...(Wide eyes)**

**Cyborg:I Think you should wear pants for a few days.**

**Raven:Woah...**

**Ok...Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Animegirl18 here.Sorry about the long wait!My computer wouldn't turn on for 3 months.So sis you been waiting so long I not only have two new chararters but a bonus chararter and an extra chapter! Oh sorry about the gays jokes about Robin.**

**Raven:Oh Great she's back**

**Terra:Cool...I think her jokes are great! I loved the Raven ones**

**Raven looks at Terra with rage!**

**Well Great! Your next!**

**Terra:What!!!!**

**Raven:This is going to be good!**

**TEENTITANTEENTITANTEENTITANTEENTITANTEENTITANTEENTITANTEENTITAN**

**Things Terra will Never say:**

**Ewww...Beastboy why are you green.**

**Blonds have more fun.**

**I WILL RULE THE WORLD!!!!**

**Beastboy...I think he's a little dorky(Sees BB looking at Star trek comics)Dork...**

**Starfire:Whats your favorite color?Where do you live?Will you like to be my friend?Are blonds really dumb?**

**Terra:Umm...Orange,Anywhere,Yes,and Yes...Wait! WHAT NO!**

**BB:HAHAHA!She felt for it!**

**Oh My Gosh!Did you do your hair!(Looks and Points to Jinx)**

**Sorry BB but you not my taste.I like Slade!**

**Slade:Girls dig the bad boys!**

**BB:F#$ YOU!**

**What the F#$ what is this crap!(Points at Starfire's food)**

**Robin:Hey Terra!**

**Drunk Terra:Screw you! I'm tied of you and your fat ss complaning about what I can and can't do.**

**Robin:Is my butt that big?**

**Eveybody:Yeah...**

**Drunk Terra:You could feed the homeless with that butt.**

**TEENTITANTEENTITANTEENTITANTEENTITANTEENTITANTEENTITANTEENTITAN**

**Thing that Slade would Never say:**

**Robin I'm sorry about trying to kill you.**

**Trigon:You will obey ME!**

**Slade:You know WHAT!It's Over! I'm tried of slaving my butt to surport you ss.It's OVER!**

**Trigon:Slade I can change!**

**Nice to see you Titans...**

**SLADE!**

**...Will you like to join me for tea?(eveybody falls over)**

**Robin...I AM YOUR FATHER!!!(Robin:NOOOOO!!!!)**

**Trigon:THIS WORLD IS MY!!!**

**Slade's eyes get little,and the starts to run around sceaming like a girl.**

**Slade:AAAAAAGGGGG!!! WE'ER ALL GOING TO DIE!!! MOMMA,MOMMA WHY WON'T YOU HOLD ME?**

**Bigbird:There,there son.**

**Robin:Whats this?(Looks at the video tape on the table)**

**Slade appears on the computer sceen.**

**Slade:Hello Titans.If your wondering whats on the video play it.**

**Robin puts the video in the VCR.Slade pops on singing "Can't touch this"**

**Slade:DADADADADA CAN'T Touch THIS!(Starts Break dancing)**

**Eveybody:HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROBIN! OPEN YOUR PRESENTS!**

**Sees a giart box with ribbins.**

**Robin:Cool Whats this?**

**Slade pops out the present...With a thong.**

**Robin:...MY EYES!!!!!**

**BB:HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE?**

**TEENTITANTEENTITANTEENTITANTEENTITANTEENTITANTEENTITANTEENTITAN**

**Terra and Slade:WHAT THE!!!!**

**Raven:(Starts cracking up)**

**Robin:Ok...**

**BB:I always wonder whats behind that mask.**

**Slade:What the heck I'll show you.**

**Slades takes off his mask and all you see is a purple face,with a huge grin,and no ears.**

**Eveybody:AAAGGGG BARNEY!!!!!!**

**Terra:This is not my true face.**

**BB:Don't tell me your Babybop!**

**Terra:No I'm...(Takes off face...Ewwww)**

**BB:DJ!!!! YOUR A MAN!!!!**

**Well that was scare.**

**Please review!**


End file.
